RWBY: idea factory
by Eternal Rain Spirit
Summary: This is where one-shot idea will go, mainly because I can't think of full story's for them, or I just want to see what others think of them. This will have both Crossover and AU ideas and Jaune will be the focus of most of them but I do want to do ones with other characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Zoids awakening**

"INCREDIBLE!"

Both teams RWBY and JNPR covered their ears from the loud yell of their history professor, Doctor Oobleck.

Currently the professor ("DOCTOR") and the two teams were standing in front of a mountain side near the Emerald Forest, a few days ago a large quack had hit near Vale which coursed a small portion of the mountain side to collapse. This ended up revealing a giant gateway built into the mountain, no one had been inside the gate yet... but that was going to change today, the council had decided that a group of Huntsman or Huntress's should be the first to enter the ruins, just in case there were any Grimm within.

Ozpin had chosen Oobleck because of his love for history would allow them to both check the ruins for Grimm as well as getting a start on any knowledge inside, the Headmaster had also decided to send two first year teams with him.

So the two teams stood with the Doctor among the fallen stone, dirt and trees that had been uprooted during the landslide coursed by the quack.

"Ow..." Blake muttered, rubbing her bow which hide her sensitive Faunus ears.

"Is it just me, or is he extra jittery today" Yang said staring at the historian who was running at high speed around the gate in the mountain.

The gate itself was triangle in shape and made of a pure white stone, the base of the triangle was a simple staircase which was partially buried by the ground, the two sides were carved into the shape of two katana's, the blade pointing down like there stabbing into the ground an the hilts crossing over each other. But also at the hilts was another carving, this one being a lions head which looked to have metal plating around its head rather then a mane of fur.

"He's just excited" Weiss said defending the Doctor as she dusted herself off from the walk.

Ruby, standing next to her partner was smiling brightly, showing the same amount of excitement as Oobleck "I am to, we're going exploring".

"We're treasure hunters" Nora shouted suddenly appearing between the red and white girls, her smile just as bright as Ruby's.

"Historians Nora, not treasure hunters" Ren explained to his childhood friend.

Jaune turned to the others with a smile of his own "come on Ren, treasure hunter sound way cooler".

"Gotta agree with Vomit Boy on that one" Yang said with a cheeky grin, which only got a groan out of said Vomit Boy.

"Should we go in Professor?" Pyrrha 'the invincible girl' asked.

"Doctor, miss Nikos" Oobleck corrected as he stopped writing in his note book about the gate "and yes, let us enter. But remember to be on guard".

The group walked towards the gate, the door of which had been destroyed for a while now, leaving the inside open to the world. As they came into the first room beyond the gateway the first thing they noticed were multiple different carvings in the white walls, each one painted that had been faded by time.

"What do you think they mean Doctor?" Weiss asked, Blake also looked at Oobleck questionably, wonder if there was any story behind the paintings.

Doctor Oobleck examined the carvings, they depicted several small black carvings and one larger one behind them, next to those were another group of carving that were painted a silver colour "these black carving seem to be Grimm, the smaller ones being Beowolfs and Ursa which are common in the Emerald Forest, although this larger one..."

Pyrrha looked at it carving, her eyes narrowed "it looks almost like a Creep" she said matching the carving to the only Grimm she could think of.

"Maybe" Doctor Oobleck said "although its shape is a bit off, its head and jaws are larger then a normal Creep"

"Those other carvings look like suits of armour" Ruby said "so they must be people, like a group of Huntsman?"

Weiss shook her head "Huntsmen and Huntress's wouldn't of been around back then Ruby, they seem to be knights of some kind" the Schnee explained.

Nora zipped over to the wall that had the carving and looked closer, her eyes sparkling "oooooh~, like some kind of super secret order of knights that fought against the forces of darkness".

"You might not be far off Miss Valkyrie" Oobleck said.

"You gotta be excited, huh Vomit Boy" Yang said with grin, turning around to only raise an eyebrow.

Both Jaune and Blake -that one surprised Yang- were looking at the wall opposite to the one they were looking at, this one had only two carvings, one of which was the same larger Grimm from the other wall and the new one was of another large creature that seemed to be about to fight it.

This one walked on four legs and had the general shape of a lion, it was mainly white with blue on the top of the legs and sides of the head, it also had gold claws and teeth as well as around part of the mane. Although the most unusual feature was the large katana that seemed to float above it, it had a silver blade and black hilt.

"What's that thing?" Yang said pointing towards the lion-like creature.

Doctor Oobleck pushed up his glasses, examining the the wall and the writing that was below it "from what I can gather at a glance, it may be some kind of being they worshipped... or maybe a guardian spirit".

"Cool..." both Ruby and Nora said in a awed whisper, Ruby mainly looking at the sword which looked like the stone carvings outside.

"Why are you so interested in this one?" Ren asked, aiming the question at both Jaune and Blake.

Blake was the first to answer, looking away from the carving and to the group "it looks familiar, I feel like I've seen it somewhere before"

"Same here, I feel like I've heard of a creature like this before, though I can't remember how" Jaune said scratching his head.

"Well!" Oobleck said gaining the groups attention "maybe you two will be able to remember more when this writing is translated".

"Professor!".

"Doctor! Miss Rose".

Ruby smiled sheepishly "sorry, but I found something that looks like a door".

The others had walked to were Ruby was and saw what she was talking about, they appeared to be two large door just as big as the gateway.

"How would they even open these?" Blake asked as she touched the doors, her fingers gliding over the pattern inscribed into them.

Oobleck, doing the same as Blake tilted his head in thought "it may be some form of vault, using the heavy door to keep people out".

"So lets blow a hole in it!" Yang said with a grin, punching her fists together.

"I would like to keep these ruins intact Miss Xiao Long" the Doctor said, turning a light glare to the blonde brawler who just held her arms behind her head and pouted.

"Why not just push this button?"

Everyone turned to Nora who was standing at the edge of the door, she was pointing to a small circle that had lion head design.

Weiss rolled her eyes "Nora, I'm sure an ancient ruin like this wouldn't have something as complicated as a system to open such heavy doors with a button push"

* _CLICK_ *

Everyone stops and looked to the so called button, when they did they saw it had been pushed in by... Doctor Oobleck.

"So it really is a button" the historian said in wonder.

After they all got over the shock that it was their teacher and not Nora that pushed the button, Weiss decided to speak "professor-"

"Doctor!"

"-was it really wise to push that?"

Only a second later the doors let out a rumble as they slid open. Oobleck quickly zipped to the middle of in between the doors while the two teams grouped together and pulled out their weapons, preparing for any Grimm that could come at them.

"Pyrrha" Jaune said as he steeped forwards, Pyrrha followed her partner and the two raised their shields to stand as the front guard in case of any Grimm.

But a second later a quack shook the earth, the source of the quack could be felt from outside the gateway which coursed the group to quickly run outside.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Weiss yelled.

From the ground that was once part of the mountain and been moved in the landslide came a giant Grimm, it was like a T-rex in shape but with pure black skin and plated white bone armour along its back to its tail, there was also armour on top of its head and covering the top half of its face which went over its four red eyes.

"That things huge!" Nora shouted but her mouth was quickly covered by Ren.

Although it was to late as the T-rex Grimm turned to the group of hunters, the Grimm breathed in and its chests seemed to expand to an almost unnatural level.

Doctor Oobleck noticed this and yelled a warning "EVERYONE! INSIDE NOW!".

The students followed their teachers order and began running towards the door way in the ruins, although it was to late. Opening its mouth the Grimm realised the air with in its chest with a roar and created a pillar of wind and sound that travelled at the gateway with great speed and force.

When the attack hit it knock the students and doctor into the air and through the door way they were running to.

All of them landed within the new room, although doctor Oobleck was the only one to land on his feet as he quickly scanned the other side of the door and spotted a button just like the first one, the Doctor dashed over to the button and pressed it.

With another small rumble the doors slid close as the Grimm charge at them, easily being able to fit through the large gateway, before the Grimm could get to them the door close fully and all that happened next was a loud bang from the other side of the door followed by a pained roar.

"Well that was a trip" Yang said as she rubbed her head.

Blake sat up next to her partner "I didn't know a Grimm could do that".

"At least the landing wasn't that bad" Pyrrha said also sitting up next to the black and yellow pair.

"Girls" a muffled voice said coursing Yang, Blake and Pyrrha to look around before they eventually looked down and noticed that all three of them were sitting on top of Jaune, which most likely happened when they were hit by the wind attack.

"Could you please get off of me" Jaune said in a muffled voice again.

Said three girls quickly got off of the blonde knight. "Sorry!" they said at the same time, although Pyrrha's had more of a blush on her face then the other two.

As Jaune got up and dusted himself off he was able to take a quick look around the new room.

It was made from white stone like the others and had a raised platform at the end, around the four corners of the platform were four pillars that went all the way up to the ceiling...

Jaune would of continued to look around if it wasn't for a strong pat to his back, coursing him to trip forwards.

"Come on Vomit Boy, I don't think anybody would complain about having the three of us on top of them" Yang said gesturing to herself, Blake and Pyrrha with a sultry look on her face and followed by a smirk with a wink, Jaune's face heated up so much that steam literally came off the top of his head.

The two others blushed from the blondes implication as well, Blake buried her face in her book to hide her blush and Pyrrha just stuttered with a face as red as her hair.

"My word"

Jaune and the three girls were drawn to Doctor Oobleck, the historian was looking to the platform to something Jaune hadn't seen before.

Sat on top of the platform was what looked like a statue, its head had the same shape as the head on top of the gateway and the body followed the same theme, what looked like it would have been metal plating was place all over the body and even under that it this seemed to be made of machinery.

"Wow, who ever made this place really liked this thing" Nora said as she stared up at the statue.

* _BANG_ *

Everyone jumped slightly as the doors trembled from the Grimm charging into them repeatedly.

"I don't think those are going to hold for much longer" Pyrrha stated as she drew her weapons.

Oobleck drew his own weapon and started to give orders "everyone! search the room, if we can find another door it could buy us some time, or even fool the Grimm into thinking we're gone"

With a nod from everyone they started to search, the four walls had no sign of a door but Blake was looking at the ceiling with narrowed eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by the two team leaders.

"What is it Blake?" Ruby asked.

"There's lines in the ceiling like the doors, I think it might be another one but I don't know why it would be up there" Blake explained as she pointed to said ceiling.

The two team leaders followed Blake's directions and see what she was talking about, just a foot or so above the lion-like statue were several lines that made the shape of the doors they'd seen before, the only question was how they open them.

"There doesn't seem to be any button or switch on any of the pillars" Jaune said as he looked to the four pillars.

"Well maybe there's one next to the door like the other one" Ruby said with hands on her hips, proud of her idea.

Quickly the young rose dashed up and began to climb the statue, already making it to the top of its foreleg. Blake and Jaune followed after the little red reaper and started to climb the lion themselves, although at a slower pace then Ruby.

Jaune sighed as he climbed up to the head of the lion statues "I have a bad feeling about this".

When the blonde knight grabbed a part of the lions head a loud hissing sound echoed throughout the room, before Jaune knew it the top part of the head had moved up and back to rest near the neck which revealed a metal surface underneath.

"What the?" Jaune said in surprise as he stepped on to the metal and kneeled down to inspect it, sliding his hand along the smooth, cold martial.

"Mr Arc!" Doctor Oobleck asked as he and the others all grouped near the statue "what do you see?"

"It looks like metal, but... its just a plain surfa-AH!" Jaune was both cut off and proven wrong when the metal opened up to show some kind of cockpit inside, but do to the movement it also knocked Jaune off balance coursing him to fall face first into the cockpit.

Ruby quickly manoeuvred herself next to the head "Jaune, you okay?".

Said blonde stood up and rubbed his face, hoping to ease the pain "yeah, I think-" Jaune was once more cut off as the top part of the head started to close, the metal that opened up before quickly closing with it.

Ruby was surprised by the sudden action and fell back off the lions head.

"Ruby!" Blake shouted and jumped to catch her leader, safely landing on the platform next to the statue.

If things weren't bad enough with both the Grimm knocking on the door and one of their own now trapped inside the lion statue, but now the platform beneath said statue started to rumble and slowly raise up as the door above them opened.

"Quickly! everyone onto the platform" Oobleck shout his order and the students all ran to the ascending statue.

When the group found themselves through the door they saw a large, long hallway that stretch in front of the statue, although the end seemed to be cover by rock, most likely meaning it was part of the cliff side.

Doctor Oobleck rested his hand on his chin, as if stroking a invisible beard "this path must of lead outside in the past. Although from the height it wasn't for people to use, but then what did use it?"

"Um, professor" Ruby said nervously as she and the other looked behind them.

"Doctor, miss- oh my" Oobleck said as he turned around and noticed what his student were looking at.

The lion was glowing a faint blue as cracks formed around the statue, white light billowing out of them as chunks of the stone fell off which only made the white light shine brighter.

"What is that!?" Yang shouted as she covered her eyes along with the others.

"Did that dunce do something!" Weiss also shouted.

Pyrrha in worry tried to run to her team leader but couldn't because of the intense light "JAUNE!".

With a thunderous boom and gust of wind that almost knocked them off their feet the light started to die down, when the group was finally able to see past the light they all gasped in shock. The statue that stood before them... was no longer a statue, the stone that once covered its body was now replaced with mainly white and blue armour, it had gold claws, teethe and partly on the mane as well as a long black tail that ended in a white and gold blade.

But, the most noticeable feature was the large katana blade on its back, a long shining silver blade with what looked like some kind of language inscribed onto the side.

The doctor and teens stood in silence, not able to even say a word to the sight before them, and before they could something even more shocking happened...

The metal lion before them began to move, raising one of its paws and its head, slamming the first onto the ground and the second opening its jaw and unleashing a booming and noble roar, as if a great king of beasts had reawakened to the world and was ready to show them his might.

Quickly after they had made their presence known the armoured lion sprinted down the hallway, shaking it with each step.

"What... was that?" Weiss asked in complete shock.

* * *

 **A few moments** **earlier**

Jaune was in a panic.

Not only had he been trapped inside this... thing, but the moment he sat down in what could only be some kind of cockpit the screen in front of him lighted up.

 _AURA RECOGNISED, MURASAME LIGER ONLINE_

Jaune jumped at the sudden voice that came from the screen, feminine but obviously robotic.

"Murasame Liger?" Jaune asked in confusion, internally hoping the robotic voice would answer him. What he didn't expect was for the area around him to light up like TV screens and show the outside of the lion, he could see his friends down below him as well as the area behind him.

 _GRIMM DETECTED, ACTIVATING REMOTE LAUNCH SEQUENCE_

"Wait! activating what?" Jaune almost shouted in surprise, but before he knew it the floor below him began to raise, his friends and teacher quickly climbing on which made Jaune give a sigh of relief, happy they'd be safe from that giant Grimm.

As they made it through the door the robotic voice spoke once again.

 _ACTIVATING: COMBAT MODE_

Jaune looked as a white and blue light filled the area outside but faded soon after, soon enough Jaune felt the lion he was in begin to move and releasing a booming roar, although even though Jaune was the closest to the roar it felt less like a loud noise in his ears and more like the sound waves were piercing through his being, reverberating through his very soul.

Before Jaune knew it he had unconsciously grabbed onto the two levers at each side of the screen which seemed to only increase the feeling in his soul, and without Jaune having to do anything the metal beast he was in ran forwards.

"Wait! why are we moving!?" Jaune exclaimed as he was pushed back from the force they were moving.

Jaune was able to shake it off but when he looked ahead his eyes widened when he saw they were heading straight for a rock wall "stop, stop, stop! STOP!".

* * *

With a resounding crash the Murasame Liger burst through the cliff-side and flew in the air for a second before landing on the ground with enough force to shake the trees and kick up a cloud of dust.

"Oh thank god I'm alive" Jaune said, holding his chest to calm his rapid heartbeat.

Back up at the hallway with a now open exit, the remaining teens and their teacher looked outside to the ground below them.

"Ok what's going on" Nora said as she held her head in confusion "that thing was a statue but metal and moving, and Jaune-Jaune still inside it so did he make it move. Gasp, what if it absorbed him and he is the cat, Ren! how is Jaune going to sleep in the dorm if he's a giant metal kitty cat!".

"Nora, calm down" Ren said, taking his partner by the shoulders. Although it seemed to be to late as Nora already had swirls in her eyes and her head bellowed steam from her melt down.

Ruby looked down at the lion, worry for her first friend clear in her eyes "is Jaune going to be ok?".

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Yang said to try and reassure her sister.

Down below, large foot steps could be heard inside the temple and seen after the Grimm slowly walked out, staring directly at Murasame, this only increased the worry to all those higher up.

Jaune's hands trembled as he stared at the Grimm, its soulless red eyes lock on him as it crouched down low and before he knew it, charged.

"Come on, you moved before" Jaune said in a panic as the Grimm grew closer, but Murasame refused to acted like it did before. Off of pure instinct Jaune once again grabbed the levers and moved them, not even knowing what he's doing.

"MOVE!"

Before the Grimm could hit, Murasame quickly jumped to the right and dodged.

Inside Jaune breathed heavily, his hands holding the levers tightly ' _how did I know how to do that, it was like it just clicked in my mind... like I knew it all along_ '.

The Grimm opened its large jaw and with it unleashed a roar that created a blast of strong winds, although that hardly affected Murasame whos weight and claws helped him stay planted in the ground.

Murasame in response stood tall and unleashed a roar of its own, unlike the Grimm it did not create a wind blast but the intent behind it was enough to make the air around them seem heavy, even the Grimm stepped back from the power unleashed.

From within the cockpit Jaune felt the feeling in his soul increase even more, spreading through out his entire body, and unknown to him his were no longer a bright blue but had changed to a pure white with his pupils becoming sharp and slitted.

' _This feeling... why is it getting stronger, why aren't I afraid... I feel, I feel like-_ '

 _WEAPON SYSTEMS ONLINE_

The screen showed a 3D image of Murasame, specifically the sword on its back.

Jaune glared ahead of him, straight into the red eyes of the Grimm before him ' _I feel like I can fight!_ '

And with that Jaune pushed on the lever.

* * *

"Doctor, what is that thing?" Weiss asked as they saw the lion charge at the Grimm.

Oobleck pushed up his glasses, staring down at the two beast fighting "honestly Miss Schnee, I have no idea".

"Murasame"

Everyone was suddenly drawn to the hidden cat Faunus, all of them confused by the name she said out of no where. Blake herself just looked down at Murasame, her eyes showing both recognition and awe as if she had seen someone she admired for the first time in person.

Yang placed her hand on her partners shoulder, asking what is on everyone's mind "Blake, what's Mura... sa something?".

"Murasame, its the name of the lion" Blake explained.

"How do you know that?" Ren asked.

They were once again drawn to the two beasts below, the Murasame Liger charged into the Grimm and knocked it back but the Grimm held its ground and retaliated with a swing of its tail, Murasame was step back out of its reach and move back in for a claw swipe at its exposed side.

As the the fight continued on Blake began to explain how she knew its name.

"Back when I was a kid my mother would tell me a story about a white and blue lion that carried a giant blade on its back, she said how it was a spirit of protection, a force of nature that fought against the darkness. Mother said it would appear suddenly, raining down attacks on all those who stood against it and pass on when all was done. It's how it got its name, Murasame... the passing rain".

"But why does it have Jaune" Pyrrha asked, still worried for her lov- partner... her partner.

Blake's brow furrowed and when she spoke, she was less... sure, of what she was saying "the older legends spoke about a worrier who could summon and control Murasame. Maybe, that's what Jaune is doing".

The groups conversation was cut short when they noticed Murasame and the Grimm had separated in their fight.

* * *

"Lets end this Murasame!" Jaune shouted, pressing a trigger on one of the levers.

Outside, the sword on Murasame's back unfolded and stood straight up before rotating to its right side. With a low growl and great force from its four legs, Murasame dash at high speeds.

The Grimm roar again but the wind blast did nothing to stop the great beast from attacking. Murasame pasted by the Grimm, its sword cutting into its giant maw and slicing along to the end of its tail, completely detaching the top half of its body from the bottom.

"Nice work" Jaune said from inside Murasame, letting out a sigh and quiet laugh while his eyes changed back to normal.

Even though Jaune knew he wouldn't get an answer back, the low growl he got in return felt like Murasame was agreeing with him.

* * *

 **A/N: ok! first one-shot up, as you can see this is my take of how Zoids could be introduced into the world of Remnant.**

 **The basic idea is that Zoids were around in ancient times and helped people fight against the Grimm, but got sealed away and faded into legends until Jaune awoke Murasame.**

 **I thought about using Liger Zero but when I was looking through the list of different Zoids and saw Murasame, I thought this would be a much better fit with Jaune then Zero.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince's new guards**

"This is gonna SUCK!" Yang groaned out.

All of team RWBY were currently walking through one of the many gardens of Vale castle, the ancestral home of Vale's royal family.

Weiss turned to the blonde brawler and scowled "Yang, we were chosen not only by Headmaster Ozpin but also the council themselves to be the new bodyguards of the prince of Vale".

"That's why it sucks Weiss!" Yang complained "all we're going to be doing is standing around so some snot nosed kid can feel important. I don't even know why the royal families are still around they don't even do anything, the council handles the Kingdom now".

For the first time since they got here, Blake looked up from her book "that's not exactly true".

"What do you mean Blake?" Ruby asked.

"One of the princesses of Vale is a member of the council, not because of her royal heritage but because of her political skills. Also the King himself was a former Huntsman before he married into the royal family".

Weiss smiled at her teammate, glade someone was on her side "see Yang, nothing to worry about. We'll even be able to continue our study's at Beacons with video classes and attending combat class on our time off, not only that but we'll be taught personally by members of the Royal Guard, a title that only some of the strongest Huntsmen and Huntresses can get".

Yang, being her normal stubborn self only huffed and crossed her arms "two out of the whole family doesn't mean I'm wrong".

"What do you know about the prince Blake?" Ruby asked, hoping her friends knowledge of the royal family will help.

But sadly the cat Faunus shook her head "sorry, but not much is known about some family members, the prince is just one of them".

"And I bet he's a real creep" Yang said once again complaining "I bet he asked for a team of all girls, probably wants some eye candy".

That coursed the group to stop in their tracks at what looked like a large flower garden that had a white stone gazebo in its centre, all the girls except Yang had a red blush dusting their cheeks at what she suggested.

"Yang! I'm sure we were chosen because of our skill, not our looks" Ruby said, a little upset with what her sister was insinuating.

"Alright!" Blake shouted as she step in the middle, her hands held out to silence everyone else "how about we meet the guy before making our judgement of him".

Yang turned away and pouted "fine, but if he does turn out to be a pervert and look at my 'gauntlets' I'm punching him".

"Um, everyone" Weiss said getting everyone's attention "Where are we?".

Everyone looked around and all of them knew they no idea where they were, a few seconds of silence pasted before Ruby spoke up "I think we're lost".

"Where are we?" Blake repeated Weiss's question, not really expecting an answer.

"Your about a 5 minute walk away from the main building of the castle, and this is one of the many gardens use for relaxation by both the workers and the royal family" a new voice said.

The group of four huntresses-in-training jumped slightly at the sudden voice and Weiss and Blake even reached for their weapons. As the group turned to the source of the voice they dropped their guard, standing in front of them -tending to the flowers- was a teen about their age who was wearing green overalls with a light blue T-shirt underneath, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes with a goofy smile on his face.

Weiss quickly realised that he was probably one of the many workers that maintain the castle, re-sheathing her weapon Weiss turned to the blonde with a apologetic smile "sorry, we didn't expected anyone to be around. We are team RWBY, the new bodyguards for the prince".

The gardener simply kept the smile on his face and just gentle waved his hand "its fine, I'm Jaune by the way".

"Nice to meet'cha" Ruby said suddenly "I'm Ruby, leader of the team and these are my teammates Weiss"

"A pleasure" the Schnee said with a curtsy

"Blake"

The hidden Faunus gave a small wave "Hello"

"And my big sister Yang"

"Yo" said the brawler placing a hand on her hip and giving a wink to her fellow blonde, in turn the gardener's face went slightly red which only made Yang smirk mischievously.

Jaune cleared his throat and placed his hand over his mouth, mainly to try to hide his blush "so you four are new guards, then you must be here for the meeting".

"Yes" Weiss said leading the conversation, not wanting Ruby to make a bad impression "we're supposed to be meeting the prince but I'm afraid we got a little turned around, would you happen to know where we can find the L'automne Garden"

Jaune raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look to the side, the girls followed to where he was looking and saw a small gold sign.

' _L'AUTOMNE GARDEN_ '

"Oh" all four girls said at once, feeling embarrassed that they missed that.

Seeing their reaction Jaune quickly tried to think of something to distracted them "would you like some tea?".

The girls looked to each other before nodding in agreement.

"That would be lovely" Blake said.

* * *

Team RWBY sat around a table under the gazebo as Jaune pushed a small table trolley with a embroidered silk table cloth, it was white with gold flower pattern around the edge, resting on top of it was a tea set that followed the same design. Jaune poured four cups of tea and placed them in front of each member of RWBY, then took out a three tier cake stand that had a generous amount of different small cakes on it and placed it in the middle of the table.

Ruby squealed and with the aid of her semblance quickly grabbed several cakes at once, and within seconds she had already eaten half of one with her eyes sparkling.

"Ruby! show some manners" Weiss criticised as she took a delicate sip of her tea before her eyes widened in surprise "my word, this is lovely".

"I don't think I've ever had tea like this before" Blake said as she held the cup closer to her face, taking in the scent of the tea.

Jaune smiled while pouring himself a cup of tea "thank you, all of the tea leafs are grown in this garden and I blend them myself".

"That's cool, but I'm not really a tea kind of girl" Yang said as she picked up a cake and took a bite, withing seconds Yang had stood up from her chair with her eyes also sparkling "but this cake is freaking awesome!".

Jaune chuckled at the blonds reaction "again, thank you. I baked them yesterday so I'm sorry there not fresh and warm".

"That's fine" Ruby said with her mouth full of cake "there still great".

"Yeah" Yang agreed with her own mouth full.

Weiss and Blake simply looked down in shame, embarrassed about their partners actions.

Yang swallowed and then turned her attention to Jaune "so you garden, make tea and cook".

Jaune smiled and rubbed the back of his head bashfully "there just hobbies I've had for a long time".

' _Wow, he's almost perfect boyfriend_ _material, if only he made puns_ ' Yang thought to herself.

"Hey Jaune, what's this one called?" Ruby asked as she pointed to a cheesecake that had blue and red parts inside it and a red jelly on top.

"That is vanilla cheesecake with blueberries and raspberries mixed in, and topped with a strawberry jelly. I call it the _Berry_ Good Cheesecake" Jaune said with a bright smile, proud of his little pun.

The RWB of team RWBY all froze and slowly turned to Yang.

Said blonde brawler had her right elbow on the table with her hand resting under her chin, her left arm was resting on the table but Yang had moved her chest so they were on top of her arm, making her more noticeable... 'assets' more prominent.

"So Jaune~ you single~" Yang purred with a sultry smile.

Jaune's entire face when red at the position and tone Yang used and quickly turned away to stop his eyes from wondering to certain places, but couldn't stop his stuttering "y-y-ye-yeah".

"Yang! stop!" Weiss chastised, placing down her own tea "I don't want you acting like this when we meet the prince".

Yang's mood quickly changed from flirty to annoyed, slumping down so her head rested on the table "oh yeah that's still happening".

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" Blake said taking another sip of her tea.

"All I'm saying is I don't want this prince to be like the evil one in your pervy ninja book" Yang said.

Blake nearly choked on her tea from shock "YANG!".

Weiss crossed her arms and glared at her blonde teammate "I'm sure the prince will be noble and gentlemanly, a fitting personality for his royal bloodline".

"I just hope he's nice" Ruby added.

Blake who had cleaned up after her little spill decided to asked the only one around who would know anything "Jaune, do you know what the prince is like?".

"Oh, well you see-"

"JAUNE!"

Everyone was drawn to the sudden shout, looking to the source they saw a girl their age with long red hair and bronze armour.

"Pyrrha, how are you?" Jaune greeted as she champion stopped in front of him.

"How am I, I was worried because I couldn't find you, you were supposed to wait for me" she said, muttering the last part so only Jaune could hear.

Weiss's eyes had widen the moment she saw the invincible girl, she leaned to her teammates and whispered in excitement "That's Pyrrha Nikos! she's a four time champion and a current guard to the prince, we'll be working with her".

"See, all girls. This prince is so going to be a pervert" Yang said, not noticing how Jaune stiffened and Pyrrha's eye twitched slightly.

"It does seem a bit odd" Blake added, starting to slightly agree with her partner.

A loud and obviously fake throat clearing court their attention, as they all turned to Pyrrha they saw her standing next to Jaune with a glare directed towards them, which in turn made Yang and Blake sheepish since they said that in front of the prince's bodyguard.

"So you four are the new guards" Pyrrha said as she looked over the four girls that sat around the table "I look forward to working with you".

"Will we be meeting the prince soon" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha looked at the team RWBY confused for a second before turning to Jaune with a look that spoke 'really, you didn't say anything' which Jaune's only reply being a goofy smile and shrug of his shoulders. Pyrrha returned her attention to team RWBY and gestured her hand to Jaune, as if presenting him.

"Of course, this is Jaune Julius Arc II, prince of Vale and the person you will be guarding for your stay here" the champion said simply.

A moment of silence pasted in the garden, the four girls taking a while to let the information they were just given sink in, when they did there was veering reaction from team RWBY.

Ruby and Blake were in shock, Blake even dropping her book. They expected the prince to be someone with fine clothing and perfect posture, maybe even a snooty attitude of a spoiled rich kid... like Weiss. **("HEY!")**

What they didn't expected was a blonde who was wearing green overalls that was caked in dirt, and was willing to SERVE them cake and tea.

' _Oh my god, the prince of Vale just gave us homemade tea and cake_ ' Blake thought, just realising they were served food and drink by a member of the royal family... who would even believe that!.

' _Well at least he's nice_ ' Ruby thought more simply.

Yang's jaw was on the ground in complete disbelief, the person she was flirting with and making blush up a storm just a minute ago, was also the person she was talking bad about and calling a pervert ' _I'm dead_ '.

Weiss had both her hands held over her face, completely humiliated that they were making fools of themselves in front of the prince without even knowing it ' _this may be... the worst moment of my life_ '.

Noticing they were still sitting down the four girls quickly stood up in a line.

"We're sorry! / nice to meet you!" they said, WBY saying the first part and Ruby the second.

"Its fine" Jaune said, dismissing their apology "how about we all go inside and meet mother and father, then we can talk about your bodyguard work".

Everyone agreed and followed the prince down the path heading to the castle.

* * *

 **A/N: I may do another chapter of this, just explaining team RWBY's time in the castle.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This idea was given to me by a fellow writer by the name of 'DragonSlayerOfAwesomness'. This is a little longer then I thought it would be and the characters act a bit OOC but I think it turned out well.**

* * *

 **The window incident**

Jaune yawned as he walked down one of the many pathways of Beacon, it was already well into the night and the stars shined above in the sky.

The reason why Jaune was out so late at night was because it was Nora's birthday today, so the pink bomber had dragged all of team JNPR to wherever she wanted for the day which meant a lot of pancakes, sloths and arcade games. And besides having to stop Nora from trying to steal one of the sloths from the zoo and also stop her from breaking the zookeeper's legs, it was a fun day.

But it made Jaune kind of... sad.

The way Ren and Nora acted was so much like a couple, it was hard not to just ask if they were dating in secret. But it also made Jaune think about his own love life, or lack there of since the only girl he's ever even tried flirting with was Weiss and that didn't go well.

He could of tried back home but his sister always seem to drive people away with their... unique personality's, which gave him a kind of sheltered childhood.

But the other down side to all of this was that Nora kept them out all day, meaning Jaune had no time to finish the paper he had do for Ports class tomorrow.

"Good thing I'm friends with the Librarian" Jaune said to himself as he pressed his Scroll against the library doors and unlocked them, he was planning on working on it for a few hours and then try to finish it at lunch before Ports class.

With a click the doors to the library were unlocked and Jaune pushed them open, when he looked around the library Jaune shivered, the large room was dark but slightly illuminated by a blue light from the moon and stars giving it a ominous, dark feeling but was almost... beautiful to look at in a way.

Jaune turned left and made his way to the counter where the Librarian usually works, going to the door behind the counter Jaune moved to open it, the Librarian said he could use the coffee machine and help himself to any of the snacks in the small break room at the back, as long as he didn't make a mess of the place.

As Jaune opened the door he expected to see a coffee machine that would help him through the night of work...

"Come, on!. You stupid, window!"

What he didn't expected to see was Blake Belladonna, the mysterious beauty and book lover of team RWBY... stuck in a window.

The window she was stuck in was pretty high up on the wall opposite the door, it was a small rectangular window which only had one glass plain that opened outwards.

"Blake?" Jaune asked, the only thing he was able to say in his confused state.

Said ninja, who was currently cursing the window with a heated glare, jumped suddenly at Jaune's voice and quickly turned to the door.

"Jaune! What are you doing here, the library's supposed to be closed" Blake said in shock as she stared at the J of team JNPR.

"I'm friends with the Librarian, she gave me the access codes to the door" Jaune explained as he held up his Scroll.

Blake nodded numbly, surprised that one of the faculty would basically give a key they could use whenever they wanted to a student, doesn't that seem a bit irresponsible.

"So Blake... why are you stuck in a window?" Jaune asked slowly, not really sure how to process what he's seeing.

The hidden cat Faunus blushed, her cheeks taking on a deep red colour "well you see, Ruby dragged us all off when we where late for class and I ended up leaving some books behind. But when I had time to go get them the library was already closed".

"So you decided to sneak in through the window" Jaune said, understanding Blake's story so far.

"Yeah".

"So how did you get stuck?".

The blush on Blake's face darkened as her entire face seemed to turn red and she looked down in embarrassment, quietly mumbling something that Jaune couldn't hear.

"What was that?".

Blake slumped down further and mumbled louder, this time Jaune was able to make out the words 'my' and 'won't fit' but still could not understand what she was saying "Blake, I can't hear you".

"MY BUTT WON'T FIT THROUGH" Blake suddenly yelled which course Jaune to fall over in shock.

"W-what?" said Jaune in a daze.

"I was able to get through the window until I got to my... lower half, then I got stuck and I can't push myself through" Blake explained as she tried to force her blush down.

A moment of silence pasted by as Jaune tried to process what he just learned -and so not thinking about Blake's butt- but shook his head a he thought of a simply way to fix Blake's problem "Blake, why don't you just back out".

"I would but..." Blake said as she started to slide out of the window, trying to go back the way she came.

BARK! BARK! BARK!

Until the deep and rabid barks of a dog could be heard from outside coursing Blake to jump forwards with wide eyes and a frighten kyaa!, which Jaune will not admit to being adorable in front of her.

"There's a dog outside" Blake said after calming down.

"Oh! you mean Butchy" Jaune said as a figurative light bulb blinked on above his head.

"You know that beast!" Blake asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah" Jaune said as he started to walk closer to the stuck cat Faunus "it's properly for the best that you don't go back, Butchy can give most professionals a run for their money".

When Jaune was by the window he saw it was a few feet above him, he held his hands out for Blake to take who grabbed on, hoping their combined effort would be able to free her.

"What do you mean the dog can handle professionals" Blake asked as they strained to pull her free, although all it did was push her midsection into the window frame then actually help pull her out.

"You don't know, the Librarian is a Huntress, she taught Butchy how to use aura and fight the Grimm, heard he took on a Goliath by himself and won" Jaune explained as he pulled one more time before letting go "that's not going to work".

"Well can't you call Butchy off" Blake asked.

Jaune shook his head and smiled sheepishly "sorry, I can't change any of Butchy's orders, if someone looks like their breaking in then he attacks. Why don't you call your team?".

"NO!" Blake shouted, making the blonde knight jump "I do not want Yang to know about any of this!"

Jaune sighed and suggested the only other idea he had "well, I could go outside and try to push you in, its pretty much the only option we have now".

It took a second before Blake nodded, Jaune started to make his way back outside before he was stopped when Blake called out to him. Turning around the knight saw Blake heatedly glaring at him with her arms crossed, clearly showing she was angry.

"You better not tell anyone about this Jaune" Blake threatened, although it was hard to take seriously when said girl was stuck halfway through a wall.

* * *

"Hey there Butchy" Jaune greeted as he scratched behind the dogs ears.

Butchy is a large Doberman that was a little over 3 feet tall which was larger then a normal dog of his breed can actually grow, Jaune thinks it has something to do with Butchy's aura being unlocked.

The Doberman happily licked the blondes face in greeting, his owner liked this person and he always gave him a nice scratch behind his ear, as well as good treats.

"Could you stop playing with the dog and help me!" Blake shouted, her voice muffled from the wall... and her butt blocking the window.

"Y-y-yeah, sorry" Jaune stuttered, looking anywhere but at Blake. It was hard to talk to someone when all you can see is their lower half ' _why does Blake wear such tight shorts_ ' he asked himself with a blush.

Jaune took a quick survey of the area, unlike inside the window was a bit higher up because the library was elevated from the ground on a stone slab, so it was to hard to try and help Blake from the ground. Looking near the window the knight saw a metal box attached to the wall below and to the right of the window, from what Jaune could tell it was were the library's electricity, heating and water comes into the building.

Giving Butchy one last pat on the head Jaune tested his weight on the box, nodding to himself Jaune climbed up onto the box "alright Blake, tuck your feet in and I'll try to push on your feet".

"Okay".

Doing as he said Blake bent her legs and Jaune was able to place his hands against the soles of her shoes, although he was still looking away, the blush on his face had grown stronger because of his closer proximity to Blake's backside.

"Alright, push!" Jaune said.

Blake tried to straighten her legs, hoping Jaune's hands will be able to act like some kind of platform. Although in the end all that happened was Jaune being pushed off the box and falling face first into the dirt, Butchy going over and nudging the knight with his snout.

The moment Blake felt the resistance on her feet give way she wondered what was going on, until she heard the sound of Jaune impacting the ground coursing her to wince "Jaune? are you alright?".

"Yeah I'm good" Jaune said as he pushed himself to his feet "I don't think that's going to work Blake, I can't get a good footing on the box so I'm just gonna be pushed off".

The only response he got from Blake a mix between a sigh and groan, the kind of sound a person makes when their just done with something and want to get it over with already "there's still one more thing we can try".

"What's that?" Jaune asked.

Blake signed again and even though Jaune couldn't see her, for some reason he felt like she was blushing "you need to push me".

"But that won't work-"

"Not push my legs, push... somewhere else".

Jaune tilted his head in confusion "what do you mea-... oh" as if a switch went off in his head, Jaune got what she was talking about and quickly glanced to the one place he was trying to keep his eyes off of the entire time.

Blake Belladonna's rear end.

...

"WHAT!" Jaune shouted in complete shock, stepping back as if someone had just attacked him with a sword "Blake, what are you talking about, that's... that's...".

"I know! but I just want to get this over with, so..." Blake begged her face burning in embarrassment, really wishing she just went to bed instead of trying to get her book "... just, please".

Jaune's face burned just as red, something about Blake begging him to touch her butt -even though it was to help her get unstuck from a window, which was totally innocent- making his hormones acted up, and create some 'vivid' images in his mind.

Shaking his head, Jaune tried to clear his thoughts and focus on helping his friend "Alright... I'll do it" he tried to say confidently.

Jaune gulped as he again climbed onto the box.

' _Who thought this would be the hardest thing I had to do at Beacon_ ' Jaune thought as he stared ahead... until he remembered where he was looking and quickly turned away with a blush.

Jaune decided to get this over with fast and pushed, the next thing he know Jaune had a pain in his chin and had fallen back onto the dirt below. As soon as he had touched her, Blake had kicked him straight on the chin which sent him almost flying back.

"Blake, why!" Jaune shouted.

"Sorry!" Blake shouted back "you surprised me, it was a force of habit".

Jaune stopped for a second, his mind whirling ' _how does that become a force of habit, that would mean... you know, I'm not going to think about it_ '.

With that line of thought ended Jaune once more stepped onto the metal box.

"Jaune, you ready?" Blake asked meekly, her hands held against the wall and ready to push. Well at least Jaune knew he wasn't the only one who was completely embarrassed by this turn of events.

"Ready" and with that said Jaune moved his hands forwards, to help his friend from her stuck position and push her out of the window. Although as he made contact there was only one thought that went through Jaune's mind.

' _Soft_ '.

* * *

Blake sat at one of the many tables in Beacon's library, her books clutched to her chest as she looked down with her face a deep red. Next to her Jaune was also blushing, although he had he paper for Port's class to keep him distracted so his blush was not as prominent.

"Blake-" Jaune started before he stopped as Blake turned to him so fast the knight was afraid she got whiplash.

Blake stared at Jaune, and even though she was still blushing it did not diminish the slight glare "lets... just never talk about this again".

"Agreed"

And with that the two sat in silence, Blake would have gone back to her dorm but with Butchy outside she needs Jaune to keep him distracted, so she has to wait for him to finish. With Blake left to her thoughts she remembered something Jaune said that actually made her curious.

"Hey Jaune, why did the Librarian give you a key to the doors?" Blake asked suddenly.

The blonde knight stopped what he was doing and turned to the ninja of team RWBY "well, we're friends. She said if I needed to study and the library was closed, I could just let myself in".

Blake thought about it for a second, she thinks she remembers seeing the two interacted before when she was done reading in the library and heading out, the Librarian was only a year older then a graduate of Beacon, so about 22 and the way she talked to Jaune was kind of... flirty.

Actually it was really flirty now that she thinks about it, maybe that's why she gave him a key, although it doesn't seem like Jaune has noticed.

"What about you" Jaune said, getting Blake's attention "why are those books so important you had to come in the middle of the night to get them?".

Blake thought about not telling him but after he helped her out of that incident, she guessed he deserved an explanation "only one of them is really a book, the other is were I write down my thoughts, ideas... and maybe some drawings"

Jaune noticed how Blake looked bashful at that last one, but he didn't see why "that's awesome, I never really could draw myself, so I've always found those who could pretty cool. I can see why you would want to get your diary back as soon as you could".

"It's not a diary" Blake said quickly, she never really liked that word because it made it sound childish "I prefer calling it my journal, I don't really write what happened in my day but more like things I want to keep notes of".

"Can I see" Jaune asked.

Blake looked away nervously and muttered a "maybe".

Jaune, having seven sister, instantly knew this look as the 'I would die of embarrassment if you looked at this' look. So Jaune decided to bury his curiosity "maybe some other time"... well maybe not all of his curiosity.

Blake nodded and carried on to her next book with a smile "this one is probably my favourite romance novel, I've had it for a while now and I can't put it down".

What Blake didn't say was that this book is 'Ninjas of Love' a very popular adult book. Don't get her wrong it's not just one smut scene after another, there's an actual compelling story to this book that just so happens to have some passionate love scenes.

Jaune for his part groaned and banged his head onto the table, just when he was forgetting about the sad thoughts he had on the way to the library the topic of romance just had to come up. The now known romance novel lover looked to the blonde confused, tilting her head at him "what's wrong Jaune?".

"Nothing, just never really had the best track record when it comes to love" Jaune said.

"What about Pyrrha?" Blake asked ' _or the Librarian_ ' she added in thought, remembering how obvious those two are in their feelings for the blonde knight.

"Pyrrha" Jaune said in surprise, before laughing lightly "I done think she sees me that way, we're just the best partners ever".

' _Wow, I thought guys were just this dense in books and TV_ ' Blake thought to herself with a deadpan look, a little taken aback at how clueless Jaune is. In the end Blake shook her head and decided not to question it "never mind".

An hour pasted in comfortable silence, Jaune working on his paper and Blake deciding to reread a chapter of 'Ninjas of Love'. When the clock hit 1:30am Jaune decided to pack up and help Blake back to the dorms, going out first Jaune kept Butchy busy and when he got a message from Blake saying she was out he left and met up with her.

When the two made it to the hallway of their separate rooms, Blake turned to Jaune.

"Thanks for the help" she said.

"It was no problem" Jaune said turning around to open his door...

Until he felt a hand grab his ass and squeeze slightly, Jaune jumped with yelp and quickly turned around to see Blake taking out her Scroll, humming innocently "did, you just..."

"I was just making things between us a little more even" Blake said, her face set in a mischievous smile.

After that was said Blake simply opened her door and walked in.

Jaune stood there in shock, his hand hovering over were Blake grabbed "what just happened?" he asked himself while rubbing his face with his palm... before quickly taking it off with a blush, remembering where his hand was a while ago.

' _I'm not even gonna be able to look at my hands for weeks_ '

* * *

When Blake stepped into her room she changed out of her outfit and into her sleeping clothes, as she sat in bed she looked to her hand and flexed her fingers.

' _Not bad_ ' she thought with a cheeky smile.

With that Blake laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Bonus (the next day)**

Jaune walked to the the first year dorms, class had just ended and he was able to hand in his paper to Professor Port, although he wasn't expecting a good grade.

After all the work Jaune had to rush through he wanted nothing more then to take a quick nap after class ended, so the moment the day was over Jaune told his team he'd be heading to their room to maybe sleep for the rest of the day.

Before he had even stepped into the dorm Jaune got a message on his Scroll and opened it.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw it was from Blake.

 _Jaune, could you come to team RWBY's room fast... please_

The knight of team JNPR raised an eyebrow, deciding to see what was up he head to team RWBY's door. You see after the two teams got along for a while they all decided to give each other the access code to their respective team rooms, so they could go into each others rooms when needed, but only for emergencies.

Jaune placed his Scroll against the door and heard it unlock, when he stepped through he saw a familiar sight...

"Hey Jaune"

Blake Belladonna, once again stuck in a window but this time in her teams dorm room. Said cat Faunus was simply laying on her stomach, the sliding window resting on top of her and seemed to be jammed...

A familiar sight. Although the corgi licking at her face was new from last time.

"How'd it happen this time" Jaune asked, not that surprised seeing it a second time.

"Yang asked where I was last night and I wouldn't tell her for... obvious reasons. So to get back at me she took my Scroll and hid it in our room, she also dragged me out before I noticed".

"Where is the rest of your team" Jaune asked, wondering why Yang isn't here to tease her partner relentlessly.

Even though she was stuck, Blake was able to give a small smile filled with pride.

"We were planing on going to Vale, so I was able to sneak off the Airship before they noticed, it will take a while before they can get back" Blake explained, waving her hand to make Zwei run off and into his little bed near Weiss and Ruby's bunk.

Jaune sighed "so you need my help like last time".

Blake nodded.

"Okay fine, but I'm not pushing you from outside, we're way to high up" Jaune said as he walked over to the window, trying to see if he could un-jam it "and you better not grope me afterwards".

"Hey, you did it first" Blake retaliated, a smug smirk on her lips.

"Yeah yeah very funny, at least when I did it, it helped you out of a bad situation" Jaune said as he push up on the window, seeing if it would show him were it was stuck.

"Doesn't mean you didn't enjoy it" Blake countered, silently enjoying how red Jaune's face went when she said that. No wonder Yang teased people, if they act like Jaune does it's kind of fun.

Eventually Jaune was able to un-jam the window and help Blake out, and this time no one had to grope anyone. Blake was glade to be free, internally promising to never go through a window again unless she has to, she really didn't want to be stuck in window ever again.

Although, she wouldn't mind talking to Jaune again.

* * *

 **Until next time.**


	4. Hiatus

**Recently I got a PM and it reminded me that I should have done this a few months ago (or maybe a year ago) anyway i'll be going on hiatus, the reason for this is explained in the text below that I used to explain to someone else.**

 **" _I am sorry that I have not been able to continue my story's, I started college a year ago and have been focused on training for my career path._**

 ** _I really do want to finish this story and start others that I've had in my head for a while now, but I want to make sure I get my college degree and then have a stable job before I can get back into this hobby. I also have dyslexia and because of that I have trouble spelling and I take a lot longer to type my story's out, so they end up taking most of my day up, which is why I need to stop writing FOR NOW, I do one day want to start my stories up once again and actually finish them._ "**

 **I am sorry I did not tell anyone who liked this story sooner but I do hope I can finish this story some day in the future.**


End file.
